Snowstar's Story (Edited)
by wolfstar199
Summary: When Snowkit is born everything is simple. She has her siblings, her mother and father, her friends, and her clan. But when her world begins to shake apart, will she be able to pull through? (New and edited, rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1 New Kits!

Long after the time of Firestar, and Bramblestar, and even Seedstar, there was a new era.

Thunderclan was strong and prosperous, under the rule of Moonstar and her mate and deputy Snaketail.

But in the nursery, a new mother nursed her young kits.

"Creekeyes, can I come and see them?" her mate, Frostpelt, called. Frostpelt was a direct descendant of Whitestorm, but there were several generations lost between he and his ancestor. "Yes Frostpelt," called the medecine cat, Sandtalon.

Frostpelt trotted in, his white pelt gleaming in the moonlight and his yellow eyes shining. "Aren't they just beautiful," Creekeyes said as she licked one of the kits, "What shall we name them?" Frostpelt took a moment to think of names for the three kits.

"Well, I think we should name this one Muddykit," Frostpelt said, "He looks like he's gotten his paws all muddy," he chuckled. The small beige tom had dark brown paws, but no other markings, indeed making him look like he had walked around on a wet spring day. "And this one Whitekit," Creekeyes smiled as she nuzzled a very small white she-cat. "And this one, erm," Frostpelt stammered, "Snowkit." "Why Snowkit," his mate questioned, "She is a silver tabby." "A very pale silver tabby, it's as if she were white with grey stripes. She looks like snow at dusk, grey shadows of the trees crossing over the hills." "Yes, then she will be called Snowkit," the kit's mother agreed.

Another cat trotted over, a misty grey she-cat, another queen in the nursery by the name of Feathersong. SHe too had a litter, only a moon old. The four rowdy kits slept soundly in a corner. There was Ashkit, an ashy grey tom with dark stripes; Applekit, a beige tom; Robinkit, a dark tabby tom; and Sparrowkit, a pale brown she-cat with black, white, and chesnut hints.

She sat beside her friend, "They are beautiful Creekeyes," she said, the two being close friends, "They will grow up strong." "Indeed they will," said Sandtalon but he quickly whisked Frostpelt out to talk to him. "The white one," he began solemly, "She is very small and weak. She will not last long." "Can't you do anything?" Frostpelt questioned, "This would crush Creekeyes." "I will do all I can," Sandtalon said sadly, "But I am afraid that is not much."


	2. Chapter 2 Out To Explore

"Mamma, mamma, mamma." Creekeyes slowly opened her emerald eyes to see Snowkit pawing at her nose.  
"What is it Snowkit?" she asked calmly.  
"Can we go out and play?" Snowkit asked, her blue eyes huge.  
"Well I guess so," Creekeyes sighed, "But stay where your father can see you. I'm trusting you Snowkit.  
"Yes Mamma," Snowkit squealed and rushed to her friends and family. "Robinkit, Applekit, Sparrowkit, Ashkit, Muddykit let's go!" Then her eyes fell upon the little white scrap that was cuddled into her mother, the small kit's breathing shaken.  
"Mamma, can Whitekit play now?" she asked, touching her nose to her sister's head.  
"No Snowkit, I'm afraid she's still very ill. Sandtalon is going to come and check on her today," she explained as she licked the snowy kit who looked up with sightless blue eyes.

Snowkit sighed but soon Applekit was at her side. "Let's go Snowkit!" he said, flicking her over the back of the head with his tail.  
"Well okay but my d-" she stopped, the nursery was boring. They were going to explore, her dad would never know.  
"Let's go but we have to be really quite," she explained and the kits nodded before bustling out of the den and carefully trotting towards the bramble barrier.

"Snowkit!" They heard a stern voice, "Where are you going?"

Snowkit whipped around to see her older brother, Bluetail, trotting towards them with their sister Streamfoot behind. The two had just been made warriors, and they would not let the kits forget that. The white tom flicked his younger sibling with his grey-blue tail,  
"So,a nswer the qyestion?"  
"Er, to make dirt," she said sheepishly.  
"With all of your friends?" Streamfoot asked, her silver tabby pelt shining.  
"No er, we were, getting, er..." she stammered.  
"Herbs for Sandtalon, Whitekit is sick again and we were going to fetch some," Applekit called, almost swaying the older cats.  
"We're meeting Sandtalon out there!" Robinkit called, knowing that the sandy tabby was _actually_ out gathering herbs.  
"Well okay then," Bluetail shrugged, "Just don't get into any trouble."

They nodded and with that they ran out, lucky that they had slipped from that jam.

Snowkit sat in front of the group, "I Snowstar promote Applekit to be my deputy under the name, er, Apple-eyes." The dusty brown kit smiled and dipped his head. "And as for the rest of you. Robinfeather, Sparrowwing, Ashpelt, and Muddyfur, let's go!"

Snowkit barrelled off into the forest, the other kits right on her tail. They seemed to run forever, but something soon made Snowkit stop dead, the other banging into her rear end.

"Whoa, what are they?" she breathed.


	3. Chapter 3 Gone

Right there in front of the startled kit were four strange creatures.  
"What are they?" Ashkit asked.  
"I think, well they're. Snowkit?" Applekit said.  
"I think, dad was talking about Twolegs. Is that what they are?" Snowkit asked Robinkit.  
"Yah I think so."

So they sat crouched in the bushes, nervous and sared.  
"Start backing up, slowly," Snowkit called and the kits slowly scurried back until one of the "Twolegs" turned.

It looked liek a younger one and the Twoleg kit ran toward the buyshes.  
"Run!" Robinkit yowled, causing the frightened kits to scramble back into the forest. But Muddykit couldn't get out, his fur was caught!  
"Muddykit!" Snowkit shouted but it was too late, the Twoleg kit had picked up the squirming cat.  
"We can't help him now?" Robinkit said as they watched the Twoleg kit run back to their monster.

The kits sat frozen in horror as the monster rolled away, Muddykit peering out of the monsters belly, his mouth open in an unheard scream.  
"D-did that just happen?" Ashkit asked as he stepped forward.  
"Muddykit," Snowkit cried, Applekit standing next to his friend and letting her cry into his shoulder.  
"Snowkit, let's get back to camp. There could be more Twolegs," Robinkit said as he touched his tail to her kits shakily walked back towards camp, when usddenly they heard someone scream.  
"Who was that?" Sparrowkit asked.  
"It sounded like Dewleaf!" Applekit cried.  
Snowkit's heart learched, and a lump rose in her throat. Something was wrong, deadly wrong. The kits bolted off, nervous of what would come when they came back to camp.

The kit's reached camp to see Dewleaf standing in the middle of camp, Frostpelt standing next to her with Streamfoot starting to cry, and Bluetail comforting her. And trotting out of the nursery, was Flyheart and Owlface, the latter carrying a small scrap of white fur.

"Whitekit!" Snowkit cried and bolted off, but someone jumped infront of her. It was Silverpaw, the medecine cat apprentice, "I'm sorry Snowkit, Whitekit is gone." A lumo rose in Snowkit's throat, and she turned and ran out of camp, climbing up to the top of the gulley and crawled into a small crevice. She cried and cried, wriggling through. It climbed and climbed, but she didn't care where it went. Right now she just wanted to get away from the camp, not wantoing to break down infront of her friends. Or watch them bury Whitekit. Eventually she saw a light at the end of the tunnel and crawled up.

She was sitting on a high ledge, overlooking all of the area. She could see the lake from here, and the clearing where Shadowclan lived. And also she could see the hills that Windclan lived behind. SHe lay down, closing her eyes. The rock was colol under her paws, and she quickly and tiredly gace it the name "Cold Rock."


	4. Chapter 4 Alone Tonight

Snowkit later woke up on Cold Rock, arching her back in a large s tretch. Knowing her family would need comfort after losing both Muddykit and Whitekit, she crawled down the unnel towards the camp. SHe loked and saw Applekit and the others, all sitting in silence. SLowly she moved towards them, Applekit seeing her and running up to his friend.  
"Snowkit Creekeyes is missing!" Applekit cried, "I'm so sorry. Moonstar has sent out patrols to look for her, but they lost her scent beyond the old Twoleg place!"  
Snowkit cringed, "W-where's my Dad?"  
"He's waiting at Old Twoleg place, he's been there since Sun-high," Applekit explained, Snowkit then realizing that it was almost sunset.  
Snowkit nodded, slowly, thinking everything over. Tears came to her eyes again, "Snowkit I-" Applekit started.  
"It's fine, j-just leave me alone," she cried, running into the nursery and curling up in her nest. She looked up breifly, almost expecting her siblings or Creekeyes to walk in. But she quickly realized that they would not be coming back, so she lay down with her tail over her nose, shaking with tears.

The other kits quickly came, curling up next to Featherbreeze.  
"Snowkit, would you like to sleep in our nest until Creekeyes comes back?" Featherbreeze asked.  
"Yah, don't worry it will only be fore a night. Creekeyes'll come back." Sparrowkit smiled.  
Snowkit sniffled, "O-kay."

She crawled towards their nest, curling up next to Applekit. The dusty brown tom put his tail on her back, "Don't worry Snowkit. Creekeyes'll come back."  
"What about Whitekit a-and Muddyk-kit. They can't come back," Snowkit cried, tears streaming down her face again.  
"Just go to sleep Snowkit, and you'll feel better tomorrow," Featherbreeze said.  
"And tomorrow we'll be six moons old," Ashkit smiled, making his siblings exchange happy glances. But Snowkit couldn't be happy, not without her family. None of them would be home tonight.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, the next one will hopefully be longer.**


End file.
